Recollections
by A.Relic.Heart
Summary: A series of minor character interactions between Korra and Bolin. Part 1: Abalone - "Bolin knew he only had a few more moments of semi-polite conversation left with her." Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Please Read:

Hello, and thank you for joining me! I'd just like to say that this series is currently centered around minor, imagined, interactions between Korra and Bolin. This may or may not culminate into them having a serious relationship. The show will probably hold a lot of sway over what happens in these snippets, but I can assure you, this series will only feature Borra. I may start another series with Korra and Mako if the mood strikes me. But, I can definitely say that I find Bolin and Korra much more interesting.

The Legend of Korra and the characters featured are copyrighted by Nickelodeon.

_**Abalone**_

He could feel Korra watching him turn the shell over in his large palms and stroke the shimmering lining with his thumb. The iridescent side of the shell shown vividly in the late sun that was creeping through the Air Temple windows. He greeted her with a smile and returned his focus to the shell. He had never seen anything like it before.

Out of Bolin's line of sight, Korra folded her arms in frustration.

"It's Abalone." She said curtly.

"Abalone." Bolin repeated.

_Abalone._

The word rolled around in Bolin's mind like a loose marble. He'd never heard of such a thing before. If someone had said it to him without context, he would have guessed it was a traditional name he wasn't familiar with.

Korra was beginning to seethe and Bolin knew he only had a few more moments of semi-polite conversation left with her.

"Where did it come from?" He asked simply.

She held her hand out for the shell. "If I tell you, will you leave?"

"Yeah, fine." He looked at the colors in the shell one last time before handing it to her.

"It's Abalone-"

"-You told me that."

"Just shut up and listen!" Korra rolled her eyes, but the rest of her body language had lessened now that she had her possession back.

"Abalone is sacred to Yue. My mother gave it to me before I left the South Pole."

Bolin felt nervous now. Could he have possibly disturbed an object from a home shrine? He looked back at the windowsill where he had found it; no candles or water. No, definitely not a home shrine.

Korra was lost in the flashing surface now. Silver-white and green. "It reminds me of her." She continued.

Bolin thought Korra's face appeared softer, less alert, for a moment. He took this as a chance to move towards the door.

"My mom, I mean. It reminds me of her and the Aurora Australis."

She returned the giant shell to the sill, shining side up, for Yue to see.

"Now," Korra turned around and met his eyes with a scowl. "Get out of my room, Bolin!"

Bolin was already in the hall flashing her a winner's smile. He would ask her what the Aurora Australis was another time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Collapse **_

In the moment before Korra fell, she looked as if all the gravity of the world had suddenly transferred to her shoulders. Her body was caught in the midst of two polar sensations as her legs gave out. First, the power and the pulse of the Spirit World. Then second, the overwhelming weakness of her body. Or, at least, this is how she explained it to him later, although less eloquently and with more hand motions.

Bolin can't recall every second after her impact in the same way he can remember her blue rage and her collapse after it subsided. He's sure he ran to her, they all did. The only sensation he can recall is panic, but his fears were not as large as hers.

Soon after they reached her, Korra had become cognizant enough to acknowledge the surrounding area, and thus, the destructive power of the Avatar State. She looked at the empty space between him and his sibling and asked the demolished boulevard _"What have I done?"_ He can clearly remember her exact tone of voice, exhausted and peppered with fear. She continued to ask the same question in her shock as the paramedics tried to guide him away. He wasn't aware, until Mako squeezed his shoulder, that aid had arrived, or that Korra was gripping his hand.


End file.
